


Harry siempre se entera de forma extraña…

by Netsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denle privacidad please, Draco es un encanto, Eso no existe en casa de tus padres, Harry siempre se entera de forma chocante de las cosas, Implied Mpreg, Lucius se parece a sus pavorreales, M/M, Narcisa es divina
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netsune/pseuds/Netsune
Summary: Harry siempre se entera de forma extraña de las cosas, sobre todo siempre se pregunta como llega a estar en ciertas situaciones, por ejemplo, el por qué un muy enfadado Lucius Malfoy estaba gritándole, seria una de esas situaciones.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	Harry siempre se entera de forma extraña…

**Author's Note:**

> Los presonajes no me pertenecen son del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.

Harry se preguntaba como rayos había llegado a esta situación, sabía que Lucius Malfoy seguía gritando como un pavorreal, porque agitaba furiosamente sus brazos, francamente lo hubiera encontrado hilarante sino fuera el receptor de los gritos. _Ah si el cómo se había suscitado esta situación era la pregunta, hum…_ Harry frunció ceño, vagamente escucho algo de hacerse responsable y algo de la flor de Draco, por lo que tenía ganas de devolverle el reclamo y decirle algo como: _“JAH, ¡si alguien tiene que hacerse responsable de desflorar a alguien aquí, ES DRACO y no yo!”_ , pero algo le decía que esa informacion pondría una sonrisa en Lucius Malfoy y eso no era algo que quería en este momento.

Dejó de poner atención en el cacareo de Lucius, últimamente dolores de cabeza y su magia estaba inestable, en realidad antes de esta “agradable” visita se estaba preparando para ir a su cita a San Mungo, a la que Draco por supuesto insistió en acompañarlo. El pelinegro evitó rodar los ojos, en su lugar su mirada vagó por la habitación y para su fortuna o infortunio se topó con la brillante mirada de Narcisa Malfoy, que para su suerte no le estaba gritando, en su lugar le veía como si supiera algo, _¡Genial, lo sabe!_

El niño que vivió-para-ser-molestado-por-los-Malfoy, regresó su mirada a Lucius porque en algún punto este había dado un paso amenazante hacia él, seguramente preparado con otro torrente de reclamos, pero Draco que estaba a su lado, también había dado un paso al frente para interponerse, padre por supuesto hizo una mueca y lo había querido apartar suavemente, claro eso había pretendido, sin embargo desde la perspectiva de Harry parecía un empujón, lo cual llevo a que el precioso raudal de magia de Harry se… descontrolara un poco, por supuesto un florero explotó, lo cual traía sin cuidado a Harry, Narcisa lo miró sorprendida y con otra emoción que Harry no quiso reconocer, pero las palabras que le dijo el Malfoy mayor a continuación fueron… impactantes, por decir lo menos.

—Huh, que seas el **padre** de mi nieto, no te da derecho a amenazarme Potter — Lucius se burló, la magia de Harry que era casi palpable entonces se estancó, simplemente se quedó quieta como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

—... ¿Qué?... — el joven preguntó con voz queda, sino hubiera sido por el silencio sepulcral entonces probablemente su voz no se habría escuchado.

—Veo… Draco, ¿acaso no le has dicho nada a Potter? …—Lucius notó los ojos caóticos de su hijo mirándolos, Draco trago.

—Padre, ¿qué has dicho? —la voz de Draco tembló un poco al hablar, por lo que el mayor frunció el ceño y en lugar de responder preguntó como si fuera algo obvio.

—¿No has tenido algún síntoma, como descontrol de tu magia?... tu madre tuvo estos síntomas al principio y …— pero no pudo terminar porque su hijo volteo a ver a Harry en estado de caos, probablemente porque sintió la magia moverse a su alrededor y entonces paso algo más sorprendente, Potter perdió el equilibrio y parecía en estado de shock, Draco se apresuró hasta él para sostenerlo, pero le sorprendió mucho más la reacción de Narcisa que prácticamente había volado a su lado y le hablo dulcemente.

—Harry querido, ¿estás bien? ¿te lastimaste? — Lucius que antes había estado a punto de decir algo sarcástico respecto a la debilidad de Potter, se quedó callado.

—Querida, ¿qué… — la mirada mortal combinada con una sonrisa de su esposa le cerraron la boca y por supuesto enmudeció después de escuchar los rápidos murmullos de Draco.

—Primero vayamos a tu cita en San Mungo…— Harry quien solo había estado asintiendo para responder que estaba bien, volvió a asentir y lo miró, por supuesto su querido Dragón notó su sentimiento de urgencia —tendremos que usar la red flú, nos vamos ahora —. Narcisa y Draco ayudaron a Harry a levantarse y lo arrastraron a la chimenea, —veremos que nos dicen y contactare a los Weasley, nosotros…—Draco hizo una pausa y aunque no sonaba tan seguro como hubiera querido continuo, —… vamos a estar bien—y aunque lo dijo con una voz contenida Harry sintió una oleada de calidez rodear su corazón, aun si en ese momento sus sentimiento eran un caos, estaba seguro de una cosa, ese día le parecía que Draco le gustaba un poco más, por lo que su mirada se suavizo y esbozo una temblorosa sonrisa.

—Si, vamos a estar bien— Harry respondió y dio un paso dentro de la chimenea conectada a la Red Flú, Draco tomó su mano y partieron a San Mungo; por otro lado, Lucius que había presenciado esto con los ojos bien abiertos, en algún momento tiró su bastón y ahora era él el que estaba en estado de shock.

—Querido no es propio de ti quedarte mirando a la nada… — su amada esposa le dijo con sorna.

—Potter… Potter es… — el señor Malfoy ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración.

—Oh… eso no es nada propio querido, vámonos tenemos que prepararnos para que Harry este totalmente cómodo—, por supuesto no olvido burlarse de su esposo, que estaba demasiado sorprendido por el giro de los acontecimientos como para responder adecuadamente.

Claro después de todo este incidente Harry se preguntó como carajos Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy que estaba en espera incluso antes que él y Draco, lo cual llevaría a otra demostración de porque se le consideraba uno de los magos más poderosos de Inglaterra, y por supuesto un furioso Draco Malfoy también se lo iba a cuestionar, sería un nuevo amanecer para la Mansión Malfoy, al respecto solo diremos que su madre le bajo un poco a su intensidad y los pavorreales de Lucius terminaron de colores, el resto lo dejare a su imaginación.


End file.
